


When Dean is Left to His Own Devices

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:06:57
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean should never be left unsupervised for very long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a collection of drabbles dedicated to Dean's, *ahem*, _quirkier_ moments.
> 
> \-----

**When Dean Has Control of the TV**

 

“Well?” John asked when his boys got back from an exorcism. They looked no worse for wear; though Dean was humming what sounded like _How Soon is Now?_ under his breath and Sam looked like he wanted to beat his brother unconscious with the nearest blunt object. Nothing new there, then, John mused lightly.

 

“Don’t worry, we vanquished the demon,” Dean said, moving past his father to the bathroom.

 

“Vanquished the…” John blinked, and then stared accusingly at Sam. “You’ve been letting him watch _Charmed_ again, haven’t you?”

 

Sam just nodded, sighed, and went to hide the remote control. _Again._


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Reviews are my love!

\---  


* * *

**When Dean Skimps on the Chores**

 

It was Sam’s turn to do laundry. Though, why they even bothered with the pretense of taking turns was beyond Sam. He always got stuck with the chore, regardless. Normally it annoyed Sam to death, but now…

 

He briefly considered the consequences of his actions before he pulled out his phone and dialed his brother’s number.

 

“H’llo?” Dean mumbled sleepily after two rings, and Sam snorted. It figured he was taking a nap while he left Sam to do all the work.

 

“Dean,” Sam began, vainly trying to stifle a giggle. “Why do you have _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ boxers?”


	3. Chapter 3

**When Dean Drunk Dials Bobby**

 

 

It was because of the simple fact that Bobby had known the Winchester boys for years that he didn't question his sanity that particular morning.

 

… Much.

 

He called his voicemail for the sixth time in the last hour, and listened to Dean slurring happily into the receiver—obviously drunk—before deciding to sing along with the jukebox. In _falsetto_. Sam was giggling madly in the background—also obviously drunk—but thankfully did not join his brother in belting out _I Feel Like a Woman_.

 

Bobby hung up the phone and made a mental note to change his number. _Soon_.


	4. Chapter 4

**When Dean Learns How to Summon an Angel**

 

“What is your urgent problem?” Castiel asked solemnly. “Have you managed to track down some of Lilith's minions?”

 

Dean cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot, looking extremely uncomfortable. “Um, no.”

 

“More demon hordes?” Castiel ventured, eying the hunter earnestly.

 

“Not so much.” Shift. Twitch.

 

“Another creature trying to bring the apocalypse, then?”

 

“Well, no. Not quite,” Dean said, unable to look Castiel in the face.

 

Castiel looked confused. “Then why do you require my assistance?”

 

Scratching the back of his head, Dean gave the angel a sheepish little grin. “...I can't find my car keys.”


	5. Chapter 5

**When Dean is Left Alone at Bobby's House**

 

Bobby comes home from a week-long hunt to find all his pillows, blankets and kitchen chairs missing. He walks into the living room, stops, blinks, and demands, “What the hell are you boys doing?”

 

Sam and Dean slowly poke their heads out of their blanket-fort. “It was Dean's idea,” Sam says immediately, blushing.

 

Bobby rolls his eyes and plucks a pillow and blanket from the top of the fort. He's too damn tired to deal with Winchesters right now. Though, he does get a few discreet pictures on his cell phone before Sam and Dean disappear back into their creation.


End file.
